


Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [138]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry just wants to stay in bed.<br/>Disclaimer:  Absolutely all of Arakawa’s money goes to her, this is just my little homage to her work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Winry simply wanted to lie there, basking in the early morning sunlight peeping through the curtains. The light touched everything in the bed, warming and gilding. Edward slept at her right, mouth open, long hair tousled, one arm out flung, his hand dangling over the edge of the bed. The other hand hooked into the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down enough that Winry could visually trace the dark gold line of hair beginning below his navel. 

There were so many things she – they- should do today: Winry needed to finish up her latest project, Edward had some research to do and respond to the latest missive from Central City about alchemy, both Amestrian and Xingese. Then there were all the other day-to-day chores – breakfast, lunch, and supper, cleaning, and it was finally warm enough that they could break ground for their garden. 

Right now, though, Winry couldn’t think of a really good reason to leave their bed. Scooting closer, she leaned her cheek on Edward’s shoulder, hearing him grumble and feeling him shift beneath her, so he could wrap his arm around her and pull her that much closer. Winry stretched up to plant a kiss on his jaw. 

“We oughtta get up,” Edward mumbled, turning to kiss her back. 

“Let’s just lie here a little longer,” Winry whispered after the kiss. Closing her eyes, she inhaled, taking in the warm, golden scent of contented Edward. “We’ve got time to linger.”


End file.
